spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Virbane's Legacy part 2 transcript
Virbane's Legacy Part 2 transcript Broken Walls Mage: Stormsblood! Which way did he go? Ava: We tracked Virbane to the Citadel, Mage. We'll find him. Eron: Ahh... M: Eron, you should wait somewhere. You'll get yourself killed if you try to fight now. E: A mere flesh wound. I can keep up, Mage. A: Why did Grim attack us? Er... I mean Virbane. I don't understand what happened back in the forest. M: I don't know. I think it was the power coming back. He's been stuck in a book for at least a hundred years, M: and to suddenly be one of the most powerful creatures in Lythia... A: Right. And how, by the abyss, did the Braen Fe release him so easily? And why did he reveal himself to them. M: I don't know about how, but he did it to save you and Eron. It distracted the Braen Fe. Roc's Parapet A: What else are you thinking, Mage? You're clearly trying to work something out. M: I'm not sure – Did you see his face? When he transformed? A: Not really. I didn't know how badly Eron was hurt. M: It looked like he was in pain. Like his heart had been ripped out or a limb chopped off. M: Blast! He could be anywhere in the Citadel! He might even leave this place without is knowing. Gargormeth: Tweee! Twee! A: Gargormeth? Do you know where Virbane went? Gar: Twicket twee! M: Not my first choice for a guide, but why not? Lead on, Gargormeth. Reading Room A: It all has to do with the Braen Fe, right? M: I'm sure. He said he made them, that they were his people. A: Not just warped them? M: Nope. "Made" was the word. A: Made by a demon prince. No wonder they aren't happy people. Citadel Passage M: Eron? E: My strength is returning. Don't worry, Mage. Just focus on catching up with Virbane. Braen Fe Halberdier: Jahalen sar, mo telmen aren fe. A: Why do they keep saying that?! M: Something to do with this being the land of the dead. A: Huh, I always figured that Lythia was hell. Braen Fe Gate M: What's that noise? A: It sounds like a large-ish dragon destroying everything in sight. M: Could it be Virbane? He doesn't seem like he should be the type to rage like this. A: If you were right about him being in pain, it might explain him going a bit nuts. M: What's that... ahead, there's a doorway. A: There are Braen Fe coming through it. Looks like we found out where they were coming from. M: Fantastic. Gar: Twee! A: Through this gate thing? Your sure Gargormeth? Gar: Twrrr eeeeee- A: Huh. That almost looked like fun when Gargormeth went through. Well, I suppose we might as well follow. M: If the Plooff can survive it... Ready to go through Eron? E: On, to whatever doom awaits us. Tar Fal A: Gargormeth! Where did you go? Gar: Twee! A: Good job! Good little Plooff! E: Yes, ah. Well done. Gar: Twrrrrrr... A: Aww. He doesn't like you Eron! E: Humph. M: Coming through that gate was... strange. Virbane: It is a tunnel though space. It shrinks distances. It was a small magic, in a different Dawn. E: Look out, Mage! He's behind you! V: Hold, a moment please. I apologize for my attack in the forest. E: Oh. In that case I suppose, you should tell us where in Lythia we are. V: Braen, technically. Braen Fe means literally "People of the Endless Forest". Sigun Dalsi V: The Braen Fe who recognized me, invoked a curse on me. V: Because I was so far from Braen, the pain was terrible. I wasn't prepared and I - A: Attacked us. V: Yes. The pain is much less here, however. I waited, once through the gate, in hopes that you would follow. M: What are we doing here, Virbane? Trying to lift the curse on you? V: I suppose that is an accurate statement. M: Details, Virbane. We're going to need details. V: I suppose you intend to pester me until I give them. M: How perceptive you are, now that you aren't moldy old pages. Quix Xen A: Curse it! Virbane! Why are you holding back? Help us fight these creatures! V: If I have a home, then this is it, Ava. I brought most of these creatures here from Lythia myself during the Third Dawn. M: You really did make this place. V: I would prefer not to do more unholy damage here. Don't worry. I won't let you die. M: You were about to explain... V: Yes. We are going to break a curse on me. M: What sort of curse? V: Ironically, one that would have had no hold on me if I had not been your book. V: You see, it requires that I have a "heart," so to speak. Not a liability I had until recently. Darmelor A: So, for the curse to take effect, you had to become good? V: I am not "good". A: Sorta good. A little tiny bit good. V: Nameless, but it's an ugly word. I had to become compassionate. A tiny bit compassionate. Eh, that sounds just as bad. E: He doesn't seem cursed to me. V: What were you expecting? Boils? Shrieking and rending of hair? E: I'm not certain. Sarcasm wasn't top of the list though. V: It hurts. Imagine a phantom pain for a limb you never had. It is like that. And it will make me insane, eventually, if I ignore it. A: Sounds like fun. V: Loads of fun. Cald Niten V: We approach the lair of the Elkind Guardians. M: That doesn't sound good. V: "Three stands, three thresholds, three guardians, and I the last, which wings beyond time's cold hands." M: First Plooffs and now poetry? I don't know if I can handle this. E: That was not poetry, Mage. Someday I'll sing you the saga of Nameless. That's poetry. M: So, Virbane, since we're with you, these guardians won't bother us, right? V: They won't bother me. A: Ha! That's a relief. V: They won't bother Gargormeth, either. Plenimor Tin A: This place. I can't believe you made it, Virbane. It's enchanting. M: Did you make the Plooffs? V: I did. M: Ahaha. But why? They don't seem very, well, demon prince like. V: She liked them. E: What? V: Nothing. A: How did you end up here in the first place? V: Just after the Third Dawn, when the Mages Council formed, they managed to cast my brothers and I far and wide. V: I ended up here. Dur So Chen V: After I had made the Braen Fe, I told them of Lythia. And the villainy of the Mages and their Council. V: It was amusing, at the time. They swore the most wonderful oaths of destruction against the place. V: And I made the gate we passed through, so that if the Mages Council ever became unwary, the Braen Fe would end them. A: Why did you come back? To Lythia? Why leave this place before being able to lead them against the council? V: Things became complicated here. E: Not to cut into these reminiscences, but look at these prints... Aren Xen V: Ah! The Talen Guardians. They survive! V: Perhaps my favorite creations are the Talen Guardians. They are loyal and wise and hunt by the scent of your soul. M: Why do I worry I may be less than pleased to meet them? M: You haven't told us where the curse comes in. V: This pace wasn't entirely empty when I arrived. V: In the wake of any Dawn comes oddities. Strange beings that are created accidentally by some dreaming god's fantasy V: or a freak accident of a Spellstorm. M: That explains so much of Lythia, really. Halenmor V: Laida was an oddity. One of a kind and wandering in this uninhabited part of the world. She thought she was a god. V: The first creature to wake up, the beginning of some strange world order. And then I appeared. V: I would never have thought to build or create anything here without her. But she wanted to be a god, and so I thought, why not? V: Why not play gods together on the farthest corner of the world. E: Play gods? The Nameless ought to have smote you at the thought. V: No one would ever try to smite Laida. Not even a god. She was too full of everything. V: Of herself, and life, and anger and joy. I've never seen anything like her, before or since. Sen Wals M: Ava... Your knuckles are turning white. Are you okay? A: Finish the cursed story, Virbane. M: What are you angry ab-? A: He left them! He made them and abandoned them and made them timebombs! A: He might as well have infected them with demon blood! M: Ava- V: It was worse than that. A: What? V: Humans have multiple natures. Did you know? You are little bits of all three magics. Sometimes one is dominant, sometimes not. V: But it's part of what makes you excellent summoners, that you have an affinity to all three. V: I am not supposed to do that. It is contrary to my being to allow anything but ethereal magic to have a hold on me. V: And love is not ethereal. E: So, you left because you fell in love? V: No. I tortured her until her mind broke, because I fell in love. I left because that didn't help. Dam Baes A: You – You deserve to – I can't - V: Did you really think none of the stories were true? I've driven whole villages to murder their children in my name. V: I've broken souls for the instant's amusement that is the soft sound them make as they crack. V: I have cherished agony and torture and control. And I saved you, Ava. And Lythia. This is the sum of myself. A: I'm not listening to this. Get away from me! E: Wait! Ava, let me walk with you! V: And you Mage? Will you leave too? M: Perhaps. What are you going to do? When you face Laida? V: I don't know. Col Tin M: So she cursed you? That's the curse the Braen Fe invoked. V: She and all our creations. M: No wonder we haven't met anything here that didn't attack you. V: Daddy issues. M: I – don't do that. V: What? M: Joke, when you are in this form. It feels wrong. E: Ava! No- M: Eron? What happened? E: My wound – It made me too slow. These giant red dogs came out of nowhere and took Ava. I couldn't - V: Those would be the Talen Guardians. This way! Lemhor Wals E: I will personally stuff you back into that book and then tear out the pages if she's dead. Gar: Twroar! V: I wish to return to the book. I can't until I have faced Laida. M: What? Really? E: You will return to your witch's prison? V: Well, I guess I could probably live in your sword or something Eron. Would you prefer that? Hurry up! Sar Higen V: I enjoyed being the book, truth be told. V: As love is counter to my ethereal essence, so too is the very natural body I am encased it. V: It has traces of primal flesh and abyssal passions that are contrary to my essence. V: Strangely enough, the book is a more pure representation of me. Talen Xen V: The Talen Guardians. Are they not magnificent? M: What? V: See them, up ahead, surrounding Ava. V: We're nearly there. Nearly to her roost. M: Roost? What exactly does Laida - E: Look out! Gar: Tweee! Twee! V: Ava - A: I don't want to hear it. What I want to hear is that you are going to try to heal this Laida. Before you try to kill her. V: I don't want to kill her. A: But that's what you're planning on, right? V: If she is mad and dangerous, then yes. A: You have to try. Try to make her better. M: No words for the rest of us, Ava? A: Ah. Yes. I could have taken all those creatures on my own. But thanks for the help. Rarxomor V: You've gotten quiet, Eron. Still wondering if I am controlling all of your minds? E: I'm trying to understand. V: What? E: I'm trying to understand how you live with what you have done. How you have done it in the first place. V: Eron, what if you had killed Ava when we first all met? E: I – I don't – I couldn't forgive myself. V: But how many monsters have you killed with demon blood before we stopped you from fighting Ava? V: How many of them, looking back, could have been what Ava is now, instead of a foe dead at your feet? E: I was a God Paladin. My destiny showed me my path and purpose and it was to rid the world of demons. V: That's how I live with it. Milen Do Lar M: Virbane...? Are you well? V: Ha! Nameless, but I hate this body. And this heart. M: They can be pesky. A: Do you think that Virbane is a danger to Lythia, now that he is free? E: Certainly. A: Will you try to kill him after we return to Lythia? E: No. you may think me an unbearably slow learner, but centuries of divine purpose will do that to you. E: I will wait and see and judge him by his actions now. Plooff Falmor M: So, you said roost, when you mentioned Laida's home. Were you in love with a bird? V: She calls herself and her direct children the Garuda. She has wings. E: Here, Gargormeth, come here. M: What are you doing? E: I'm trying to make friends with the wretched thing. Gar: Twrrrr... M: Hmm. You could try treats? I wonder what they eat. V: Mostly humans. Niss Baes V: We're close now. V: "And I the last, which wings beyond time's cold hands, V: To lodge in the heart of the heartless. To bring you home with the twin tethers of love and death." V: I am sorry, Laida. You were right. I did grow a heart, afterall. A: Remember your promise, Virbane. To try to heal her. V: Of course. It will be so much more pleasant when she kills if she's sane. A: I mean it! V: And I will keep my promise. Garuda Telmen M: Is that her? Flying overhead? V: It is. Nameless, forgive me. It's her. V: Distract her! I cannot heal her while she attacks me. A: Right. Distracting a crazy demi-goddess from the one who drove her mad. M: Sounds like a pretty ordinary days work for us. A: Ha! Sure, Mage! Just another day on the Fang Shrimp Farm. Let's do this! Garuda: Virbane! Virbane! Mala turen sar moth fa! Braen fe! So coren dai! M: Virbane- A: He's gone. M: What-? A: Hush. Let's get out of here. Epilogue Part 1 M: I think we are far enough away from any Braen Fe and Laida. Virbane? Are you back in the book? Grim: And more chipper than ever. M: Right... So. How do we get home? G: I dunno. Why don't we take the long way? Across a dozen oceans or so. It would be fun. E: No! A: Absolutely not. G: I'm kidding! Kidding. Can't you take a joke from a psychotic and charming talking book. M: Sure. But only if you get us home. G: Fine. Just keep walking... Epilogue Part 2 G: There. Painless! Back in good old Jodamir Woods. M: Wow. It is. We met Ava here. Seems like a long long time ago. G: Almost makes an old pageturner weepy. A: Humph. Wait... What is carved into that tree? M: Oh no. "I remember Swooty." A: Wasn't that... Glimpy's pet raven? M: Why yes, it was. E: Oh good. I was hoping we'd get another crack at him. Gar: Twee! M: Hmm. It appears we agree on something. M: Virbane? As you well? G: I am a book again, Mage. I have no heart to break here. It's the only way I ended up with one in the first place. M: That makes no sense at all. G: No. But neither does love, or life, or anything else. So we must be contented with it. My thanks, Mage. For following me. M: You're welcome, Virbane. G: Grim is fine, Mage. Grim is fine.